Caress Me Down remix
by KB103
Summary: Addison and Teddy accompany their friends to Granada, Spain. When they are ditched by their respective travel partner's, they're left to their own devices. Companion piece to Caress Me Down.
1. Let's Get It Started

Title: Caress Me Down (Remix)  
>Author: KB103<br>Pairing: Teddy/Addison A/U  
>Rating: T<br>Summary: Addison and Teddy accompany their friends to Granada, Spain. When they are ditched by their respective travel partner's, they're left to their own devices. Companion piece to Caress Me Down.  
>Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, that distinction is reserved for Shonda. No copyright infringement is intended by this story, just lots of smiles and giggles.<p>

A/N: OK, so here's the first chapter to the remix! If you're reading this and haven't read Caress Me Down, I recommend that you do so. This sort of stands alone, but there are lots of allusions to the Calzona fic. Anyway, there will be some parts that are familiar to those of you who have read CMD, since there is a lot of interaction with everyone. Anyway…I'll stop rambling. I hope this works; I've never written anything like this before. Thank you so much to my beta and love of my life (WHOM I SEE TOMORROW!). She rocks and read very quickly, even though I was yelling at her through skype to read faster. Blah…ok story.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Let's Get it Started<p>

Addison took a deep breath of the refreshing Spanish air. She was so excited to be in Spain again after so many years. She hadn't been in Europe since she backpacked through the continent with her brother Archer right after she finished her undergraduate study at the University of Richmond. This was definitely a treat. Her best friend, Callie Torres, had invited her to come to Spain with her a couple of weeks ago, but Addison turned her down, citing backed up appointments.

A few days ago, Mark Sloan, with whom she had a long and very complicated history, but who was also her good friend, called her. They didn't usually speak on the phone – they were more friends of the quick text and email variety – so she was a bit surprised to hear from him. He had called to tell her that Callie was jetting off to Spain so she could escape from the heartbreak she'd suffered at the hands of Erica Hahn.

Talk about surprising.

When Addison had moved to Los Angeles a couple of years ago, she knew things would change with her friendship with Callie. They'd spent so much time together for the last decade, literally, that it was just weird for Addison to not be around her. She made sure to visit on occasion, but she was still a doctor, even if she didn't do as much surgery, which complicated things. Last time she was back, however, she noticed the beginnings of something between Callie and Erica, the head of Cardio at the time. It wasn't surprising for her to get a call from a freaking out Callie a couple of weeks later, but to hear that Erica left her best friend in a parking lot?

Definitely surprising.

Addison had felt guilty when she heard the details from Mark. Callie, in her original offer to have Addison accompany her in Spain, left the Erica and ensuing heartbreaking bit out. Being away, though, left Addison feeling like she couldn't be there for her friend, who was having a rough couple of years. That's why she decided to hop on a plane right after she hung up with Mark, and why she currently stood in front of the hotel owned by Callie's father.

She pulled open the large wooden door, struggling just a little bit with the weight of it. Looking around the lobby, Addison immediately decided she'd made the right choice. The lobby was gorgeous. It had more of a classic feel to it with the deep wood adorning the walls instead of the flashiness seen in most hotels in the States. Approaching the desk with a smile on her face, Addison greeted the receptionist. "Hola," she said, using the only word in Spanish she knew, "where might I be able to find Carlos Torres?"

The receptionist arched an eyebrow. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Not exactly," Addison replied. "I'm a friend of his daughter."

"Name?" he inquired as he picked up the phone, presumably to call Carlos.

"Addison Montgomery."

The receptionist nodded, dialing a number quickly. "Señor Torres, there is a woman here to see you by the name of Addison Montgomery," he paused as Carlos talked on the other line. "Sí Señor, I will tell her." Turning his attention towards Addison, he said, "Mr. Torres wants me to tell you that he is caught up in meetings and is regrettably unable to see you, but he said go right up to the suite he reserved for his daughter. She's already checked in and is in room 709."

"Thanks," Addison replied before gathering her suitcase and purse, heading for the elevator. She rode it to the seventh floor before stepping off and continuing down the hallway towards Callie's suite. Knocking on the door, Addison waited for her friend to answer. Within a couple of seconds, the door was flung open by the Latina, who wrapped her arms around the redhead in a bone crushing hug.

"Well hello to you too," Addison laughed as she hugged her friend.

"Addie," Callie said excitedly, "what are you doing here? I thought you were tied up in LA."

Addison shrugged. "I was," she answered honestly. "Then I got a call from Mark, telling me the whole sordid story with you and Erica, so I moved my appointments. I needed a vacation anyway," The redhead stated, smiling as she pulled her suitcase into the suite. This vacation was going to be amazing, she could feel it. She and Callie typically found trouble wherever they were, and usually it was the best kind of trouble. "So," the redhead said as she dropped her bag by the bed, "what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, my father does this reception thing for all the guests on Sunday nights. It will be over probably around eleven."

Addison smiled knowingly. "Just in time for us to get ready to go out then."

"Absolutely," Callie returned, flashing Addison a knowing look of her own. The Latina glanced over Addison's shoulder to the clock on the nightstand, realizing it was almost time to be downstairs. "I'm going to go put on my swimsuit and grab a sundress for the reception thing. We need to be down there soon or else my father will kill me."

"Sounds good," the redhead replied, already rummaging through her suitcase. She pulled her favorite bikini out of the suitcase. It was white with black polkadots. She slid on the bottoms before putting on the top, tying the halter strands on her neck. After the suit was secured, Addison threw on a white sundress that fell just below her knee. Once she was sure she was ready, Addison headed over to Callie's room where she found the Latina finishing getting ready. "You look nice," Addison remarked, gesturing to Callie's bikini as the Latina prepared to slip on a black sundress.

"Thanks," Callie replied, allowing the dark material to slide down her body. Smiling at her friend, the brunette grabbed her bag, and walked towards the door. "I'm so ready for some Spanish food," she remarked as she pulled open the door. Addison followed behind the brunette chuckling. The pair made their way down the hallway to the elevator. "Oh shit," Callie cursed ducking behind Addison as she caught sight of a certain blue eyed blonde, dragging her inside the steel doors.

"Hold the elevator please!" A voice called from down the hallway.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," Callie muttered repeatedly as she had a bit of a freak out.

"Why are you hyperventilating?" the redhead asked, her voice adopting an admonishing tone.

"Because," the Latina hissed, "that girl down the hall who is _coming this way _is super hot and was flirting with me earlier."

"So? Be a woman and flirt back. This isn't rocket science, Cal," Addison responded, a bit annoyed with the situation. "We're in Spain! This country exists for the sole purpose of sordid affairs with hot women."

"What about hot women?" the blue eyed beauty in question asked as she stepped onto the elevator, followed closely by another woman who was just slightly taller and whom, Callie presumed, was her friend.

"Just discussing that Spain is full of them," Addison replied, shooting a sideways glance at Callie.

The blonde arched an eyebrow. "You didn't strike me as the type of woman who cared."

"Oh _I'm _not," Addison answered, defending herself. The redhead briefly locked eyes with the friend of the bold blonde, but quickly turned away, "but she is," the redhead answered, pointing at Callie.

The Latina nearly choked at Addison's insinuation. "Excuse me, what?"

"Pity," the blonde said, looking over Callie's body as she got off the elevator, "I was sort of hoping it was true."

Addison turned to face Callie as the doors closed to the elevator. She pressed the button for their floor, figuring Callie would need another ride to sort out what just happened. "So that was…"

"Oh my God," Callie interrupted.

"Interesting," the redhead finished, giving a pointed look to her friend. "I can totally understand your freak out now."

"Don't judge me," the Latina mumbled, pressing the button for the ground floor.

"Let's just get some food," Addison said, extending her hand to the brunette.

Callie smiled, clasping their hands together. "Yes, let's," she agreed, a smile gracing her lips. "It feels so good to be on vacation."

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?" Teddy whispered harshly as they walked down the hallway on a floor that was definitely not there's. "And why are we on this floor?"<p>

"I have no idea what that was," the blonde replied honestly. "She's hot though, right?"

Teddy shrugged noncommittally. "I don't know Arizona. I suppose if you're into that sort of thing."

"She's hot. Gorgeous actually," Arizona concluded, still leading them down the hall.

"You never answered my question," Teddy commented.

Arizona looked at her friend like she was crazy. "Sure I did."

"No," the other woman lamented, "the other question. Why are we on this floor?"

"Oh," the blonde said, realizing she didn't exactly have an answer for that. "It was more dramatic I suppose," she decided, pushing open the door to the stairwell. "I just did what felt right. I was in my flirting groove."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "I swear, if I have to hear any more about your 'flirting groove' I will go all GI Jane on your ass."

"I feel like that was a little harsh," Arizona responded.

"Sorry," Teddy apologized quickly. "Let's just find me a Spanish hunk now that you've got your Latin lady."

"I don't 'have' anyone," the blonde said defensively. "Besides, I'm keeping my options open. There are plenty of fish in the sea, as it were."

"If you think you aren't crushing on whoever that woman was, then you are way past crazy, Arizona Robbins."

"Shut up, Teddy," Arizona replied as they walked out towards the patio.

Teddy didn't bother responding, instead opting to roll her eyes in her friend's general direction. Her conversation with Arizona, however, was quickly forgotten as the smell of wonderfully delicious Spanish food wafted to her nostrils. "Oh that smells good," Teddy commented to no one in particular.

"I think I might be drooling," Arizona said, obviously in agreement with her friend, "and I really don't care."

Teddy tried to keep the salivating in check as she moved through the buffet line, grabbing some calamari, tapas, and paella. She scanned the patio for a place to sit, her eyes coming to rest on the table where the two women from the elevator were eating. She was about to say something to Arizona, when she caught a flash of blonde making a beeline for the table. Rolling her eyes, Teddy followed her friend.

"Mind if we join you?" she hear Arizona ask.

The Latina looked up from her plate of food and nearly froze. "Uhhhh," she stammered, making Teddy feel a little bad for her. Going up against Arizona's blue eyes and dimples never ended well for them.

"What she means is no, we don't mind," the redhead interrupted, shooting her friend a death glare that told her to get her crap together.

"Awesome," Arizona replied, sitting down across the two women, soon joined by Teddy.

"I'm Addison," the redhead said.

"Arizona," the blonde replied, giving her own name. "This is Teddy," she said, motioning next to her.

Addison turned and glanced towards the now silent brunette before finally giving her a nudge in the ribs. "Oh," Callie muttered, the bump jarring her gaze from her plate, "My name is Callie."

"Callie," Arizona repeated, letting the name roll off her tongue as she took a bite of calamari. Once she finished swallowing she asked, "Short for anything?"

The Latina arched an eyebrow playfully, her nerves beginning to dissipate. Something about this Arizona woman captivated her. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," the blonde replied, her eyes glinting in the evening sunset. "It's just not a name one hears very often."

"It's short for Calliope," Addison answers for her friend despite knowing that Callie will probably kill her later.

The brunette's eyes widened upon hearing the redhead's confession. "Addison!" Callie scolded; surprised she would even dare to leak such precious information.

Across the table, Teddy snickered while Arizona continued to gaze into Callie's deep brown eyes. "I like your name, _Calliope_," the blonde commented, her smile never leaving her face. "I think it suits you."

Callie blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled, her gaze returning to the food in front of her.

The women continued to talk as they ate their meals. Addison and Teddy made silent, sarcastic expressions at one another as their friends made eyes across the table. It was borderline gross. Near the end of their meal, Callie brought her father, who also happened to be the owner of the hotel, over to meet them. Teddy smiled and nodded, pretending not to be completely impressed. After he left, they settled into a silence as the women digested their food.

"You ready to go swimming?" Callie asked Addison.

The redhead smirked. "Absolutely," she replied as she turned to Teddy and Arizona. "You guys up for a little volleyball in the pool?"

"On one condition," Arizona answered, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "I get to be on a team with Calliope."

"Deal!" the redhead answered before stripping off her sundress. "Come on, Teddy!" She called over her shoulder before diving into the pool.

Teddy looked at Arizona, shrugging. She stood and stripped down to the red bikini she wore underneath her dress, leaving the material on her chair. Squealing, she jumped into the pool, and swam towards Addison. She resurfaced, leaning back so her hair wouldn't be covering her face when she stood.

"Our friends are ridiculous," Addison said, gesturing over towards Callie and Arizona who were making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"I have a feeling that you and I are going to have to get along," Teddy said, smiling.

Addison winked. "It's a good thing I like you then." Turning towards the lovely couple she shouted, "Come on Torres! Hurry up!"

"I don't think it worked," Teddy commented with a roll of her eyes.

"I suppose not," Addison answered, furrowing her brow. "We're going to have to be really good friends this week because they are going to ditch us."

"It's inevitable," Teddy agreed.

"You should come out with us tonight," the redhead suggested, tossing the volleyball in the air.

"Definitely. It can be the first step in our friendship," Teddy answered, offering Addison a smile. She glanced over at Callie and Arizona, who were still too engaged in eye-sex to pay attention to them. "Gimme that ball," Teddy demanded. Addison handed it to her and snickered, figuring out what Teddy had planned. Taking the ball, the cardio surgeon launched it towards Arizona, hitting her square in the side of the head. "Snap out of it!" she yelled. "I wanna kick your ass, so we can go out tonight."

"Nice shot," Addison whispered, close enough for Teddy to feel her breath tickle her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Thanks," she replied shyly, feeling a slight shift in the mood. Ignoring it, she stood tall next to Addison as they prepared to pummel their friends in volleyball.

This vacation was shaping up to be very interesting.


	2. I Gotta Feeling

A/N: Omg wow! The response to the first chapter was amazing! Thank you so much. I tried to reply to all the signed reviews, but a couple people had disable the pm function. If you signed a review and did not get a reply from me…that would be why. It's not because I love you less. Anyway here is the second chapter…thanks to my beta and all around awesome person Ali. As always…

Happy Reading,

~KB~

p.s. not all the chapters will be named after Black Eyed Peas songs…it's a coincidence lol.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: I Gotta Feeling<p>

"So," Teddy said, pushing the button to the elevator, "what's up with you and that Callie girl?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arizona replied, pretending to be aloof.

"Don't be coy with me Arizona Robbins," Teddy said playfully. "I know you too well for that."

Arizona laughed, a hint of nervousness lacing her tone. "There's nothing going on with me and Calliope."

"That's interesting because you've been eye fucking her all day," Teddy commented brashly as she stepped off the elevator. With some people, she might have been worried about being that brazen with her word choice, but with Arizona, Teddy knew just what buttons to push. They'd been friends since medical school, and also did their residencies together. Even now, they worked within the same city, sharing an apartment not too far from Midway. Sometimes, Arizona just needed a kick in the pants.

Arizona's jaw dropped in surprise, but she quickly recovered. "Oh Teddy, it's no big deal. I was just having a little bit of fun. Besides, I'm not actually sure she likes women anyway."

"Are you insane?" the other woman practically shouted as she let them into their suite. "A blind person could see she's into you. Don't pretend like I didn't see you two messing around when you thought no one was looking."

The blonde blushed bright red at Teddy's insinuation. "You saw that?"

Teddy threw her stuff on the bed before turning to face her friend. "I didn't have to, Arizona. It was written all over your face." She took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts as she closed her eyes. Arizona hadn't exactly had a walk in the park over the past year, which was why they were on this vacation to begin with. Opening her eyes, Teddy chose her words carefully. "Look, we're on vacation and there is a clause in nearly every vacation handbook dictating that hot sex has to be involved somewhere, so I'm all for this."

Arizona couldn't help but laugh loudly at Teddy's bold declaration. "I'm so glad I have your approval Teddy."

"I know it's what you wanted all along," she replied with a wink. "Now, let's get ready!"

The two women spent the next hour or so getting dolled up for their night on the town. In Granada, the party started late and continued until the early morning. These were the sorts of evenings where it was pitch black upon entering the club, and the sunlight flared across the sky by the time it ended. Teddy was definitely excited to experience the Granada nightlife. She'd grown up in a small town in Kansas where the partying was anything but glamorous. There were lots of parties in fields and drinking in the back of pickup trucks.

After high school, Teddy spent a few years in the army before going to the University of Kansas for her undergraduate education. By the time she began college, Teddy had seen too much and was far too jaded to take a trip down memory lane with the frat boys for their mundane drinking festivities. Not that she didn't drink; Teddy loved to drink, but at that point in her life, she just wanted to lounge around with a beer, not get shitfaced every weekend. When she moved out East for medical school, Teddy experienced a different kind of partying atmosphere than the one to which she had been previously exposed. The life there was more refined than what she was used to. While out East, Teddy ventured to the big city clubs with Arizona and their other medical school friends, continuing that trend with the blonde in Chicago. After all those adventures Teddy had shared with her best friend, she was definitely looking forward to the craziness this vacation promised.

"So are we meeting Callie and Addison anywhere?" Arizona asked, slipping on her black sandals.

Teddy shook her head as she admired herself in the mirror one last time. She and Addison had swapped numbers down by the pool. "Addison and I didn't make any official plans, but chances are we'll probably run into them. I think Addison mentioned something about Granada 10, but I figured we'd go there anyway."

"Sounds good," the blonde responded, smoothing the material of her dress. "How do I look?"

"If I were a lesbian…" Teddy trailed off, smirking.

"Teddy!" Arizona admonished, smacking her friend on the arm. "Seriously…"

Teddy rolled her eyes."You look amazing Arizona. Since when do you doubt that?"

Tilting her head, Arizona flashed Teddy a little half smile. "I don't."

"Oh come on," Teddy said heading towards the door, "let's put that dress of yours to good use and get us some free drinks."

"You're incorrigible Teddy."

She smiled teasingly. "Don't I know it."

The pair walked briskly down the hall towards the elevator. After pressing the button, they waited for it to arrive, turning as they heard other voices meandering down the hall.

"We really should stop meeting like this," Callie said playfully as she and Addison approached the two other women.

Arizona giggled. "What are you up to Calliope?"

"We were thinking of going to pregame the club since it's only midnight and we have some time before the night really gets started," Callie offered. "You're welcome to join us, if you want."

"Oh I want," Arizona blurted, causing Teddy to cough in an attempt to stifle the giggles threatening to erupt from within her. "I mean, we would love to."

"Good," Addison chimed in, "because Callie, here, speaks Spanish and while I know a few choices words, I totally plan on getting drunk and not remembering them, so she's good to have around."

Callie rolled her eyes and glared at her friend. She knew Addison meant well, but really all the Latina wanted to do was smack her. "¿Hablas español?" she asked the blonde.

As soon as the question left the Latina's mouth, Addison looked over at Teddy. She held up her hand next to her lips, covering her lips. "Sucker punch," the redhead mouthed.

The cardio surgeon chuckled softly, rolling her eyes as their two friends made ridiculous eyes at each other. The elevator finally arrived, the doors dinging open in front of the foursome. Teddy and Addison followed their two friends into the steel chamber. While Callie and Arizona muttered in their own corner, they huddled in the other.

"So how long are you two here for?" Addison asked.

"Just the week," Teddy replied.

The redhead nodded. "Us too."

"Think the whole week will be like this?" Teddy asked, motioning to their friends canoodling in the corner.

"To be honest, I really wouldn't care," Addison replied with a shrug. "Callie needs some fun."

"So does Arizona," the blonde replied.

"I figure it could be worse anyway. You could be some ugly hag," the redhead smirked.

Teddy arched her eyebrows. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"You should," Addison whispered, stepping off the elevator.

Teddy shook her head, a smile appearing on her lips. She trailed the group as they got off the elevator. After leaving the hotel, they wound their way through the Granada night, stopping at a couple of bars for drinks before venturing into Granada 10. The deep tones of the music bumped through their bodies as soon as they opened the doors, the sight of hot, dancing bodies overloading their senses. Addison caught the eyes of a few very good looking Spanish men, but instead of heading to the dance floor, she and Callie went to the bar, while Teddy and Arizona went to dance.

"You're drooling," Addison said, slipping onto a bar stool next to Callie.

Letting out a breathy sigh, the Latina rolled her eyes. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is," Addison shrugged. "You look like a creeper."

Callie furrowed her brow in confusion. "How in the world do I look like a creeper?"

"All you're doing is staring," the redhead commented.

"No," Callie corrected, taking another sip of her drink, "I'm…observing."

Addison threw her hands in the air. "Semantics, Callie. The point is that you need to actually do something instead of 'observing'. You two practically catch fire every time you look at one another. You're drunk enough, so just go out there and let her take advantage of you."

"You're crazy Addison!" the Latina exclaimed.

"Look over there," Addison said, motioning towards the dance floor. "She's dancing for you, Torres. Do you really think she wants anything other than a great time with you tonight?"

Addison smirked as her best friend meandered into the crowd. She downed the rest of her drink, a reward for a job well done for the evening. She kept her eyes trained on Callie to make sure that she didn't get lost in the consuming horde of people that populated the G10 dance floor. Her eyes wandered over the people, landing on Arizona and Teddy. She smirked as she watched Teddy lose herself in the music. It was obvious that she and Arizona were very close, neither seeming to have a care in the world as they grinded against each other. It wasn't a big deal; they weren't fucking or anything, but it was definitely entertaining.

Teddy slid away from her friend, her eyes locking briefly with Addison's as she made her way towards the bar. The redhead looked away shyly, pretending like she didn't just share a moment with the approaching blonde. Teddy smirked and leaned against the wooden surface of the bar, her gaze floating out towards the crowd. She couldn't help but let her eyes linger on Arizona and Callie dancing; it was a sight to behold. "That has to be the hottest thing I've ever seen," Teddy commented to Addison

The redhead looked at the two women on the dance floor, her own body becoming flushed. "They're practically fucking. I've seen Callie dance, I've danced with her on more than one occasion, but what she's doing with Arizona is a whole other level."

"They really should just get it over with," the Teddy said, sipping on her drink.

"If it is anything like what I'm currently witnessing, I might become a lesbian," the redhead said with a smirk.

"Ditto," Teddy replied with a chuckle.

"Uh oh," Addison said frantically, her eyes travelling towards the women now leaving the dance floor. "Something happened."

"Divide and conquer," the other woman decided. "I'll get Arizona. It looks like Callie is heading towards the bathroom."

"Let Operation Labia commence," the redhead squealed with excitement.

Teddy stared at her new friend. "Operation Labia? Really?"

"Give me a break," Addison defended, "I'm a little drunk."

"You're really drunk," Teddy corrected.

"Just make sure Arizona gets to the bathroom," the redhead said as she walked towards where Callie disappeared.

Teddy continued to sip on her drink as Arizona slipped onto a barstool, replacing Addison. "It's a little warm in here," the blonde said, stealing Teddy's drink.

"That's probably because you were just grinding all over a certain beautiful Latina."

Arizona sighed, stealing more of her friend's alcohol. "Yeah…that might have something to do with it."

"What happened? You looked like you were on the fast track to head back to the hotel."

Arizona shrugged. "We were, but it just got really hot on the dance floor and we needed some air."

"Uh huh," Teddy replied skeptically. "Well, she's in the bathroom right now, and I know how much you like those."

"That was one time!" the blonde exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "But whatever. I'll go check out the bathroom."

"I'll be here," Teddy called after her retreating friend before returning to her drink. She smiled as she saw Addison slink out of the restroom, letting Arizona pass her. The redhead sauntered back to her place next to Teddy at the bar, her gorgeous, flaming hair whipping over her shoulder as she turned her back against the hard surface. Teddy didn't know if it was the alcohol or the vacation ecstasy, but she definitely licked her lips just a little bit at the sight of Addison's flushed appearance. Addison must have caught her because she blushed and looked away from Teddy. The blonde also felt heat rise to her cheeks. "So," she said, awkwardly breaking the silence, "how'd it go in the bathroom?"

"I didn't exactly stay to find out, Teddy," the redhead replied playfully.

"You, um, ready to head back?" Teddy asked, ready to escape the somewhat awkward situation that emerged.

"Yeah," Addison answered. "I'll go fetch the love birds," she said, hopping off the stool. Walking towards the bathroom, Addison shook her head in confusion. Teddy had definitely been checking her out at the bar. It wasn't a big deal; she'd been hit on by plenty of people, men and women alike. But Addison felt something when she saw Teddy lick her lips out of the corner of her eye. She knew what it was, but was hesitant to actually admit to it. For the time being, her plan was to ignore the excitement she felt, blame it on the alcohol, or Spain, or her lack of sex life at the moment, and just get Callie out of the bathroom, so she could go back to the hotel and sleep. "Hey!" Addison yelled into the bathroom as she all but kicked the door open. "It's getting pretty late, so we're gonna head back. Is that ok with you?"

"Uh yeah," Arizona replied, as she slipped from Callie's arms. "That's fine."

Callie, however, glared at Addison, causing the redhead to recoil a little bit. Clearly she had been interrupting, and Callie was not happy about it. "That's just peachy," the Latina muttered through clenched teeth. "Thanks for letting us know."

"Sorry," Addison mouthed to Callie over Arizona's shoulder as the blonde walked passed her. "I didn't realize I was interrupting," she whispered to the Latina.

"You weren't," Callie replied coolly. "It's no big deal Addison."

Addison raised her eyebrows. "You sure? Because it looked pretty hot and heavy."

Callie shrugged. "It was..." she trailed off as her eyes scanned the backside of Arizona, who walked purposefully towards Teddy.

"Earth to Callie," the redhead said, waving her hand in front of her friend's face.

"Sorry," the Latina responded, blushing just a little bit at having been caught staring...again.

"You're such a goner," Addison commented with a laugh as they approached the bar.

The walk back was filled with laughs and giggles. The awkwardness between Teddy and Addison seemed to subside as they chatted away. They whispered and giggled, walking in front of their friends who were a little surprised at Addison and Teddy's close interaction. As they stood in the elevator, the red head laughed particularly hard at something Teddy said, drunkenly falling into her slender frame. Addison inhaled sharply as her chest accidentally grazed Teddy's arm. Her open palm rested on the younger woman's toned abdomen as she attempted to steady herself. Looking up, the redhead's eyes locked with Teddy's.

At the sound of the elevator doors dinging open, the two women jumped apart before stumbling into the hall way. The four of them stood awkwardly, deciding how to go about ending their admittedly awesome night out. Addison narrowed her eyes at Teddy as she spoke, "I'll meet you back at the room, Callie," she said, giving Teddy an extra nudge for good measure.

"Oh right," Teddy responded, catching the redhead's hint, "I'll be in the room, Arizona."

Addison caught the blonde's arm as she was about to walk away, her eyes softening. "Text me?" she asked hopefully.

Teddy nodded, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Definitely."


	3. Thunderstruck

A/N: Woot for more Teddison! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts on this fic, you guys are awesome.

Happy reading,

~KB~

p.s. italics are texts. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Thunderstruck<p>

Teddy woke the next morning feeling more than a little hung over. Hopefully she didn't do something idiotic like make out with some guy. A guy…Spanish guys…that's what she should have been doing last night. She gripped her head as she realized the terrifying truth; she hadn't even thought about hot, Spanish men since she came to Spain. Instead her mind had been filled with thoughts of a certain beautiful redhead, with legs that went on forever and a smile that lit up her eyes.

She needed out of this room, and she desperately craved some source of caffeine. Pulling herself out of her bed, she headed over to the other area of the suite. "Ugh," Teddy groaned, wandering into Arizona's room. She collapsed on the bed next to the blonde, splaying her body over Arizona's legs. "I feel like I did something stupid last night."

"At least you didn't make out with Addison," Arizona replied as she rubbed her temples.

Turning over on her hip, Teddy faced her friend with shock etched on her face. "You made out with Addison?"

"What?" the blonde said, sitting up in shock. "NO! Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Stop screaming," the other woman groaned, clutching her head. "Fuck I need coffee."

"I need a shower," Arizona commented, burying her head in the pillow.

"I agree with that statement," Teddy said as she wrinkled her nose. "I will go in search of coffee. You go shower because you reek of sweat and stale alcohol." She smirked, turning to leave the room. She heard Arizona shout after her, but she chose to ignore it. She threw on a sweatshirt and grabbed her phone, before heading out to the hall. Smiling, she unlocked her Blackberry and sent Addison a text.

Addison stirred at the sound of her phone vibrating. She picked up the Apple device from its place on the wooden nightstand. Her head pounded and she almost threw the stupid object that woke her from her night slumber. Well she was upset until she saw Teddy flash across the screen, and couldn't help but smile in spite of her stupid headache.

_Good morning...See…I told you I'd text you. :)_

Addison smirked as she texted the other woman back. She tried to ignore the butterflies she felt as she thought about the friend of her friend's steamy vacation crush.

_My head is pounding, which does not make this a good morning, but hi. :)_

Teddy couldn't keep the grin off her face as she read over the text in the elevator. She was heading back up to her suite with the coffee she'd promised Arizona. While she trusted herself to balance two cups and read a text, she did not trust herself to balance two cups of coffee and compose a text, so she had to wait until she was back in the suite to respond.

She pushed open the door to the suite, placing the coffee and her phone down on the counter. Arizona would probably have to warm hers up when she got out of the shower, but Teddy figured she'd let her know it was there anyway. "Arizona!" She shouted through the door to Arizona's bathroom. "I've got your coffee."

"OH!" the blonde squealed, "Thanks Teddy."

"Sure," the other woman replied, before heading back to her own room. She picked up her phone on the way, happy now that she could finally text Addison back.

_Hi. I share your head pounding issue. I'm hoping a shower will cure it._

Addison felt her body flush as she read the text. There was nothing dirty about it, but the redhead couldn't keep the image of sweaty Teddy dancing at G10 last night, or the way the blonde blatantly ogled her out of her head. Addison needed to get laid, seriously get laid, but she really just wanted to hang out with Teddy, which wasn't a problem, but it was slightly alarming. It was just a girl crush, nothing wrong with a little harmless flirting with an attractive woman while on vacation.

_I'll try to pretend I didn't just envision you naked in the shower :P_

Teddy's eyes widened in surprise; that wasn't the response she'd been expecting at all. Not that she was upset or offended, quite the opposite actually. She and Addison had just quietly developed this attraction, but hadn't discussed it at all. To have the redhead lay it out there like that, was a little surprising for the heart surgeon, but she'd play along.

_You don't have to pretend, Addison, my door is open._

Addison's jaw dropped as a heated blush rose to her cheeks. She fell back on her bed, resisting the urge to touch herself at the thought of sharing a shower with Teddy. Maybe this wasn't just a girl crush. What if she was gay? She'd kissed girls before. She had felt breasts; that's what bored girls at a sexually repressed East Coast boarding school did. But this was nakedness. Hot, wet, soft, smooth, nakedness. This was not the typical drunken tale told at bars when the alcohol had been flowing for a couple of hours. This was legitimate flirting, borderline sexting, occurring between two sober women. Addison was freaking out just a little bit at the moment.

_I'll pass this go round. Rain check?_

Teddy smirked; silently thankful their flirting did not escalate. She didn't think she was ready for details of what Addison may or may not be thinking about in that moment. She replied quickly to Addison, telling her that she would text her later and let her know when Arizona left the room, so the redhead could kick Callie out of their respective suite.

The cardio surgeon stripped her body of the clothing she wore to bed the previous night and stepped into the shower. As she lathered the soap on the soft skin of her body, Teddy couldn't help but let her mind drift to red hair, steely eyes, soft curves, and perfect lips. She felt warm all over as her hands massaged her body. She closed her eyes, imaging the soft wisps of red hair caressing her stomach as Addison descended upon her.

Addison.

Addison.

Addison!

"Oh my God," Teddy gasped, panting and shuddering in the warmth of the shower. "Did I? Oh my God!" She grabbed her towel and stumbled out of the shower. She just masturbated in the shower to the fantasy of Addison, a woman, going down on her. "What the hell?" she whispered in disbelief. "I'm straight. I'm totally straight." Well not totally…

Apparently.

"Fuck," she cursed, as she attempted to process what just happened. Ok, she was a rational and mature woman. So, she'd never been attracted to other women like she was to Addison? She was in Spain, and she was apparently attracted to Addison. There was nothing wrong with that. Addison was hot.

Taking a deep breath, Teddy finished getting dressed, and made her way out to the great room. She smirked as she saw Arizona throw a book violently to the floor. "Someone is a little frustrated," Teddy commented.

Letting out a loud groan, Arizona closed her eyes in frustration. "I hate that book."

"No," Teddy corrected, taking a bite from an apple, "you hate that you haven't had the chance to screw Callie Torres."

"Tactful, Teddy. Really tactful," the blonde replied with an eye roll.

Teddy shrugged. She liked the whole focusing on Arizona and Callie thing; it made her lose focus on the imminent issue, which was her desire for Addison. "Don't judge me. I get cranky when I don't cut for awhile, you know that."

"You heart surgeons," Arizona chastised jokingly with a smirk, "always looking for something to cut."

"Watch it Robbins," Teddy retorted, "you know you love surgery just as much as I do."

Arizona winked. "Yes, but I save tiny humans, you just deal with hearts and things."

"I cannot believe you are cheapening heart surgery. All you do is talk about unicorns, rainbows, and sunshine all day," Teddy replied with just a hint of playful disgust lacing her voice.

"PEDs is hardcore," the blonde replied simply.

A light bulb flickered on inside Teddy's mind as an idea came to her. "Go get me food," she ordered, hoping the blonde would bite, and leave the suite.

Arizona stood from the chair, shooting her friend a glare. "You're so demanding," she tossed over her shoulder as she left the room.

Watching to make sure Arizona was gone, Teddy pulled out her phone, remembering she needed to send Addison a text when the blonde left the suite. Smirking, she sent a text she hoped would make Addison laugh just a little bit.

_Elvis has left the building._

Addison smiled and giggled as she read Teddy's text. Teddy had a crazy ability to make her laugh; it was a little weird. Not that Addison wasn't a happy woman, but she'd been raised to be rather stoic by her blue blood mother, and old moneyed family. Laughing just wasn't something she did often. She snorted, and threw in a couple of giggle like noises, but to actually hear her laugh and/or giggle unabashedly was rare, and yet, Teddy seemed to make her do it quite often.

_I'm working on it. _

Teddy rolled her eyes. They didn't have a huge window, but the elevator ran pretty slowly, so hopefully Arizona wasn't already down at the lobby. She sort of liked this little game she and Addison had going. Teddy felt like a spy, though it was really just an excuse to text Addison…a lot. It was for a good cause, though, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

_Work faster!_

Addison couldn't help but chuckle at the situation. She and Teddy were playing matchmaker, though, obviously Callie and Arizona didn't need it at all, but it was fun nevertheless. She was just about to text back when Callie entered the room, causing her to jump quickly.

"Jeez, Addie," Callie said skeptically, "skittish much?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Addison answered unconvincingly, still toying with her phone.

"Uh huh," the Latina replied, approaching the counter. She rummaged through the cupboard, clearly looking for something. Standing up defeated, she looked towards Addison. "Do we not have any food up here?"

The redhead shrugged. "You're the one who kind of owns this place. How would I know?"

"Whatever," Callie replied, rolling her eyes.

"You should go find some," Addison suggested suddenly, finding the way to get Callie out of the suite, and hopefully to the elevator, where she should have been…ten seconds ago.

"You're hungry?" Callie asked.

The redhead nodded. "Very."

"Ok," the brunette said, sort of confused. "I'll go find some then."

Addison waited for a couple of minutes, before grabbing her phone and heading to the door of the suite. She checked the hall, seeing that no one was around, she approached the elevator. She pressed the button, and waited for a few seconds, firing off another text to Teddy.

_The eagle has flown the coop, but it is unclear whether or not she is with Elvis. Going on a recon mission. Will report back._

The cardio surgeon was nearly in stitches as she read the latest message. Addison really needed to work on the phrases. The eagle has flown the coop? That made no sense, but it was adorable. She smiled as she replied to the message, falling against the couch cushions goofily.

_We have got to work on your code, Addison if this is going to work._

The redhead smirked as she read the message, her head buried in her phone as the elevator doors dinged open. Not paying attention, she took a step towards the elevator. She looked up, her eyes catching sight of two women making out against the wall. Two women against the wall. Callie. Arizona. Oh wow. "Oh my God!"

The sudden voice caused both women to turn their heads and attempt to peer through their lust filled hazes. Recognizing Addison, Callie glared. "Addie, you have the worst timing ever."

"It's ok," the redhead replied, laughing. "I'll get the next one." She turned her back to the closing doors, shaking her head as she retreated down the hall towards Teddy and Arizona's suite. She knocked softly on the door, waiting for a minute or so as she heard shuffling from within the suite.

"Hey," Teddy said, as she opened the door. "I thought you were going to text me."

"I was," Addison answered, giving the other woman an odd look, "but I figured I'd tell you that our best friends were getting their freak on in the elevator."

"Oh my God," the cardio surgeon sputtered, laughing as she clung to the door.

"I know right," the redhead chuckled. She straightened after a few moments, her steel eyes locking with Teddy's. "So um, I was going to get some food if you wanted to join me?"

"Arizona is supposed to be getting me something," Teddy replied truthfully. Seeing Addison's face fall just a little bit, though, she quickly added, "But she gets distracted easily."

"Ok, cool," Addison responded nervously. She and Teddy made their way back to the elevator, waiting for it to return. The doors opened, and they stepped inside, standing close to each other, both sort of awkwardly fidgeting.

"I'm not a lesbian," Teddy blurted.

Addison turned to face the cardio surgeon, a small smile pulling at her lips. "I'm not a lesbian either."

"I might like you though, and I think you might like me too considering the flirting we did this morning, but um I'm a little confused, and I'm not sure how to figure this out," Teddy confessed, her eyes dropping to the floor.

"I could kiss you?" the redhead offered.

Teddy's eyes shot up. "You could what?"

Addison shrugged. "I could kiss you, and then we can figure out if we feel anything."

"That sounds like a brilliant idea," the blonde decided. "Quickly, before we get to the first floor."

The two women stood facing each other, awkwardly leaning closer. Their lips brushed hesitantly in a short kiss, both waiting for the other's approval. Finally, Teddy closed the gap completely, pressing her lips fully against Addison's in a tender kiss. She pulled away slowly as the elevator signaled their arrival at the ground floor. Her eyes flitted to Addison's, silently communicating that she felt something. She was about to open her mouth to say something, when the doors opened to reveal a dejected looking Callie.

Addison looked to Callie and then back at Teddy. "I'm going to ride with her. I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah, definitely," Teddy said, exiting the elevator. She decided to head towards the buffet, hoping to find Arizona there. She caught sight of her golden blonde hair over by the fruit. "I figured you'd be in a supply closet somewhere," Teddy said, approaching her friend.

Arizona handed the cardio specialist a plate of fruit as she popped a grape in her mouth. "Why would you think that? I told you I was getting you food."

"I heard all about your elevator detour," Teddy replied, biting a piece of fresh pineapple.

"Yeah," Arizona said, exhaling.

"What's wrong?"

"She asked me to dinner," the blonde answered.

Teddy threw her hands into the air. "Why on earth is that a problem?"

"This is supposed to be fun vacation sex. I'm supposed to be hot, Spanish memory girl not…"

"Attachment Barbie?" the Teddy offered, raising her eyebrows. "Is that what you're afraid of?"

"Afraid? I'm not afraid. Why do you think I'm afraid?"

"You turned down a dinner offer from the hottest woman _I've _certainly seen in awhile. Since we got here, you haven't shut up about how much you want to sleep with her," Teddy answered.

"Oh I want to sleep with her," the PEDs surgeon confessed. "I really want to sleep with her."

"You're afraid you'll get attached," Teddy finished for her friend. "Tell me about kissing her."

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Since when do you…"

"Just tell me, " Teddy interrupted.

"Best feeling ever," the blonde confessed.

"Then shut up and go out to dinner. This is not a big deal. So maybe you develop legitimate feelings, so maybe you fall in love, but you'll _definitely _have great sex and an awesome vacation," the cardio surgeon encouraged.

Arizona raised her eyebrows. "Are you telling me to use Calliope for sex?"

"Absolutely not," Teddy replied, completely exasperated with the situation. "I'm telling you to live a little bit. Throw caution to the wind. You. Are. In. Spain. Have fun. Allow yourself to be swept up in the tornado that is Callie Torres. If it turns into something more…ok! If not…ok! The only way you lose here is if you do something stupid like not go to dinner."

The blonde nodded. "Ok. You're right. I'm being stupid. I'm in Spain, and Callie is in here. In Spain. So, I should…"

"Stop rambling and go accept her offer for dinner," Teddy said.

"Good plan," Arizona answered, walking back towards the elevator.

Teddy sighed heavily, as she looked at the fruit plate Arizona left with her. Her lips still tingled from her kiss with Addison, but she was completely unsure of how to handle it. Perhaps she just needed to follow her own advice and throw caution to the wind. Live a little bit and embrace Spain. Embrace Addison…

She needed a drink.


	4. Dare You to Move

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long. Thank you so much for reading.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Dare You to Move<p>

Addison rode up the elevator after spending the latter portion of her morning down by the pool relaxing and not thinking about the kiss she shared with Teddy only a couple of hours prior. It was simple and yet Addison had totally felt little sparks ignite within her. It was terrifying for her. She didn't like women. She'd kissed them before, Callie on more than one occasion, but they were just pecks. She'd never felt aroused when looking at another woman, and yet here she was in Spain, thinking about Teddy.

Addison stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway to the suite she shared with Callie. She opened the door to the suite, tossing her key and her phone on the kitchen counter. She heard something coming from Callie's room, so she gently opened the door to her room. "Whoa," Addison said as she entered the room, "what hurricane breezed through here?"

"Shut up Addie," the Latina snapped, throwing yet another shirt over her shoulder.

The redhead smirked and tilted her head playfully. "And hostile too. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a little nervous."

Callie stood up to her full height, casting a glare over her shoulder at her friend. "I don't get nervous."

"I think you're lying," Addison replied nonchalantly as she stepped over the clothes towards the brunette. "You only ever toss your clothes around, pretending like you have no options when you're trying to impress someone. You're nervous," she added with a shrug. "It's completely natural, Cal."

"I hate you," Callie hissed through gritted teeth, completely frustrated by the situation.

"No you don't," Addison answered with a smile. "You love me."

The Latina furrowed her brow, intensifying her glare. "I'd love you more if you would actually help instead of standing over there laughing at me."

"Fine," the redhead conceded reluctantly. "What exactly are you doing tonight on this date? Where are you taking her?"

"Actually," Callie responded slowly, dragging the word out, "I was thinking you could make yourself scarce and I would cook for the two of us."

"Are you sexiling me?" Addison asked incredulously. "Seriously Callie?"

"Who said anything about sex?" the brunette retorted, shrugging her shoulders and putting up her hands innocently.

"I know you Callie Torres," Addison said, shaking her finger at her friend accusingly. "You're cooking. You cook when you want sex."

Callie's mouth opened in surprise at her friend's accusation. "That is not true Addison. I cook all the time. I love cooking."

"I know you do," Addison agreed, "but you always cook on the third date, which is the sex date."

Thinking about it for a few seconds, the Latina finally nodded her head in agreement. "I suppose that's true….maybe I won't cook."

"No you should cook," the redhead corrected. "I just wanted you to admit that you want sex."

"Of course I want sex," Callie answered, making it obvious that was indeed what she wanted.

"Then cook. Ooo, cook your chicken piccata."

The Latina shook her head gently. "Nah, I always do chicken piccata. Since we're in Spain, I think I'm going to do paella."

Smiling, Addison bent over a pile of clothes. "Atta girl," she said as she stood up holding a red dress. "Also, you should wear this."

Grabbing the dress, Callie stared at it for a few moments, running her fingers over the fabric. "You don't think it's too….slutty?"

"Not at all," the redhead replied. "I think Arizona might actually die when she sees you in it. Do you remember when you wore this out in New York?"

Callie laughed uproariously. "Oh my God, that was so much fun."

"Sometimes I miss those days," Addison confessed, idly twirling a piece of fabric around her fingers.

"What? The pain of medical school and having no life?" the brunette asked, a snarky tone lacing her voice.

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle at Callie's obvious disdain for "the pain of med school". "It wasn't all that bad, Cal. We had some good times."

"Don't kid yourself," Callie snorted. "We had some great times."

"I'm sure we did," Addison added with a chuckle, "I just don't remember most of them."

Still laughing, the Latina looked over Addison's shoulder at the clock on the wall. She only had a few hours before she was supposed to "pick up" Arizona. "Shit," she cursed, picking up the piles of clothing and walking towards the closet. "I have to start getting stuff ready. I only have three hours before I have to get Arizona. Would you mind grabbing some of these clothes?"

"Ugh fine," the redhead reluctantly agreed, picking up a pile of clothes, while kicking a few stray articles across the room. They dropped the clothes in the closet, and shut the door to hide the disheveled piles.

"Awesome," Callie said, brushing her hands off on her pants. "Now I just have to cook a wonderful meal, shower, and squeeze into that dress."

"And spruce up the room," Addison added.

"Yes," the Latina agreed. "And spruce up the room."

"OK well, I'm going to go make myself scarce."

"What are you going to do?" Callie asked, feeling a little bad for kicking her best friend out of their suite for the night.

"Probably hang out with Teddy for a bit," Addison replied with a shrug.

Callie smirked. "So uh, you speaking the vagina monologues now, Addie?"

A rosy tint rose to Addison's cheeks as she blushed furiously at Callie's implication. "No."

The Latina merely chuckled and nudged her friend affectionately. She walked Addison to the door, smiling as the redhead prepared to leave. "Have a great time with Teddy."

"Shut up," the redhead responded as she slipped through the doorway. Addison walked down the hall towards Teddy's suite, butterflies starting to flutter in her stomach. She really shouldn't be this nervous. They were going to talk, maybe laugh, and just have a good time. Knocking on the door, the redhead waited patiently for someone to answer. As the door was opened, Addison's jaw dropped. Teddy stood in front of her wearing the skimpiest bikini she'd ever seen. "Uhhh," she stammered, unabashedly admiring the lithe body belonging to the woman in front of her. "Hi."

Teddy blushed profusely as she watched Addison blatantly check her out. "Hey Addie," she said, using the woman's nickname for the first time, trying to cover up her own nervousness. "What are you up to?" she asked, stepping aside so the redhead could enter the suite.

"Nothing," Addison answered. "I just got back from the pool, and Callie promptly kicked out of our room, so she could get ready for her date with Arizona tonight."

"Oh," Teddy said, her face falling slightly, "I was heading down there now."

"It's not like I hate sunlight, Teddy," the redhead quipped. "Let me borrow a towel? I don't feel like dealing with nervous, pre-date Callie any more than necessary."

"Of course," Teddy replied. "Just give me a second; I'll go get you one." The blonde strolled to her bathroom, a smile plastered on her face. She reached into the cabinet where she and Arizona stored the few beach towels they'd brought with them. Whistling softly, she pulled out a towel for Addison, before turning and coming face to face with Arizona, who was looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Who is at the door?" Arizona asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Just Addie," Teddy replied with a shrug.

"Addie?" the PEDs surgeon questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, Addie," Teddy answered.

"So you're going to hang out with Addison, wearing that bikini?"

Teddy looked down her slender frame. "What's wrong with this bikini?"

"I was with you when you bought that bikini," Arizona reminded her friend. "You bought that precisely so men would ogle your body."

"They'll still ogle," Teddy shrugged.

"So will Addison," Arizona added. "Don't think I'm not on to you Altman."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Teddy replied innocently, slipping past Arizona. She approached Addison with a smile on her face, gently tossing her the towel. She picked up the short pair of shorts she'd thrown on the chair next to the door, stepping into them, before grabbing the towel draped over the arm.

Addison gulped as she watched Teddy shimmy into her shorts. Her attraction to the cardio surgeon was beginning to rule her every action. "You, um, ready to go?" the redhead managed to squeak.

"Yeah," Teddy answered, smiling as she led Addison out the door. As they rode the elevator to the ground floor, Teddy shifted her weight nervously. The last time they had been in that elevator, there was a kiss involved, a wonderful, short kiss. The memory swirling in Teddy's mind was doing little to quell her nerves. She jumped a little when she felt long fingers caress the inside of her palm, turning to find Addison smirking a little bit. Teddy didn't say anything, only offering the redhead a shy smile as she allowed her own fingers to caress Addison's.

Wordlessly, they strolled out to the pool area, and laid their towels over two chairs. Addison relaxed against the surface of her chair, stretching her body out in the sun. She glanced over at Teddy who was also enjoying the sun in her very skimpy bikini. The redhead nearly died as Teddy gently caressed her own stomach, the tips of her fingers lightly tracing over the taught, muscular surface. Thinking Teddy was purposely torturing her, Addison decided two could play that game. "Hey," she called out to the blonde as she rolled onto her stomach, "will you put some lotion on my back?"

Teddy swallowed at Addison's question. That woman was cruel. Setting her jaw in determination, Teddy stood from her chair. "Yeah, I can do that." She sucked in a breath as she straddled the redhead's behind. She took the lotion from Addison's outstretched hand, and squirted a generous amount of the substance onto the palm of her hand. She rubbed her palms together before gently pressing her hands against the small of the redhead's back. Her fingers gently dug into the muscles of Addison's back, eliciting a quiet moan from the redhead. Teddy smoothed her hands up over Addison's shoulders, and even rubbed the lotion over her arms, before returning to her own chair.

"Mmm, thanks Teddy," Addison moaned lazily, loving the little massage Teddy included with her rub down.

"No problem," the blonde replied, shooting a smile towards the other woman as she relaxed into her chair.

"I was thinking maybe we could get some food, and go out to the clubs, since neither of us has our travel buddy tonight," the redhead pitched hopefully. She'd love to just spend some time with Teddy, with alcohol and no pressure filled gazes from their friends. She really just wanted to be able to figure out what she felt and to what extent she felt it. Truthfully, she wanted to kiss Teddy, but there was just no way she was ready to go all the way, and she thought Teddy felt the same way, at least she hoped so. "But it's ok if you don't want to."

"I do," Teddy answered honestly. She was actually really excited for some fun with Addison this evening. She loved hanging out with her, and getting to know her. "I'd love to hang out with you tonight."

Addison smiled. Her skin sizzled under the warmth of the Spanish sun as it moved across the evening sky. She could feel Teddy's eyes silently appraising her body as she shifted in her chair. "I'm feeling a little warm, so I think I'm gonna take a quick dip in the pool," Addison said, standing from her chair. She tossed her red hair over her shoulder to shoot Teddy a flirty look, before diving into the water. As she surfaced, she turned and found Teddy emerging from the water right behind her. "Teddy!" the redhead squealed as the other woman wrapped her arms around her middle, dragging Addison underneath the surface of the water.

Addison rose from the liquid, coughing and sputtering. Teddy clapped a hand on her back. "You ok there Montgomery?"

"Just fine," the redhead returned. She spun around, her body becoming acutely aware of her proximity to Teddy. "Don't think you aren't going to pay for that Altman."

"I'm sure I will," Teddy smirked. She surreptitiously scanned their surroundings, determining they were alone outside. She pressed closer to Addison, pushing the redhead towards the pool wall.

"Teddy," Addison warned as the blonde continued to close the small space between them.

"I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm feeling," the blonde confessed. "But I'm pretty sure I want to kiss you again, and I think you want that too."

Addison nodded, her breathing becoming shallow. "I do," she whispered. "Please."

Teddy brushed her lips against Addison's, softly feeling the contours of the redhead's mouth. Hesitantly, she kissed the redhead, curiosity overpowering her other feelings. Her body pressed flush against Addison's, heat and pleasure coiling in her belly. She felt on fire as Addison began to kiss her in earnest. She moaned as the redhead snaked her tongue inside the warm cavern of her mouth. They languidly kissed for a few more minutes, before Teddy pulled away slowly. "Wow," the blonde breathed.

"I know," Addison responded.

"We should, um, get ready for dinner yeah?"

"Yeah, we should," the redhead answered.

Teddy smiled. "Ok."

"Ok," Addison replied, following Teddy out of the pool.


	5. Whine Up

A/N: I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated this fic. I'm so so soooooo sorry that I've taken so long. Also, I know I haven't replied to reviews on the last chapter, and for that I sincerely apologize. I do usually reply and I intend to make sure I continue to do that. I appreciate all of you who read this, especially since it's such a "different" pairing. The continuing reviews, comments, and alerts for this fic really kicked my ass into gear, because I knew all of you were waiting. You. Are. Great. (HEHE). Enough of my babbling…

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Whine Up<p>

Addison rushed around her room like a mad woman. She thanked God Callie was in the shower because she really couldn't afford for the Latina to see her like this. She'd never hear the end of it. It was already getting out of hand as far as Addison was concerned. She was lucky Callie hadn't found out about the kiss…kisses she'd been sharing with Teddy. This was a big problem. Addison was nervous, crazy out of her mind over a girl. She, Addison Montgomery, world class surgeon and notorious heterosexual was taking a trip down Sapphic lane in the south of Spain. Callie would die if she knew the whole truth. Yes, the shower was a good thing, the redhead decided as she jumped into her own shower for a quick rinse. She needed to get the chlorine out of her hair, but she had to be quick. Addison had no idea how long Callie had been in the shower, and she had no intention of explaining her plans for the night to her best friend, no matter how supportive she may be. If Addison confessed that she may or may not be developing feelings for Teddy, not only would that make it even more real, but it would heighten the already existing pressure for the two of them to get together.

Callie and Arizona weren't stupid; they'd both picked up on the strange behavior of their friends. Just this afternoon, Callie joked about Addison getting together with Teddy, so obviously their growing attraction was obvious. Thankfully, however, Callie and Arizona were distracted by each other and their own need to fuck each other's brains out. That was a comforting thought, the redhead decided as she stepped out of the shower. She breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing the water still running in Callie's bathroom. Doing her hair, she hummed softly, the sound drowned out by the thrumming of the blow-dryer. Her red hair dried quickly, which always made Addison's life a little bit easier.

After running a brush through her short locks, Addison made her way back to her bedroom, and sifted through the clothes strewn about the room, hoping to find something to knock Teddy's socks off. She held up a tight white dress, admiring her probable outfit in the full length mirror across the room. Knowing that white probably wasn't the best idea, however, Addison threw it back onto the floor littered with her many discarded options. A shiny black number caught her eye as it seemed to wink at the redhead from her closet. A smirk crossed Addison's lips, excitement tingling all over her body. She slipped the dress onto her slender form, smoothing the material. Addison turned towards the full length mirror on the wall, a huge smile gracing her face. She twirled around in the light, a bubbly feeling of anticipation fluttering in her stomach. The dress dipped low on her neck, exposing just enough cleavage to drive admiring eyes mad with desire, but still keeping them aching for more. The dress itself hugged her body tightly, and clung to the toned muscles of her abdomen with each movement she made.

After slipping on a pair of black heels, Addison grabbed her purse, and headed for the door to the suite. She was careful to avoid Callie since she heard the water turn off in her bathroom. Sliding out the door, Addison gently pulled it closed behind her, before making her way down the hall towards Teddy's room. She smiled at a passing Arizona, who raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"Hot date Addison?" the blonde asked as she slid passed the redhead.

Addison blushed. "Nah, just going out with Teddy."

"Looking like that, you might be staying in," Arizona quipped, playfully giving Addison the once over.

Whatever you say, Addison," the blonde replied, flashing Addison a small smirk as she walked away.

Addison shook her head, an embarrassed red tint still crawling up her neck. Maybe it was a lesbian thing; they could all just read her thoughts and sense her attraction to Teddy. She ran a hand through her red locks in an attempt to regain her composure before she had to face Teddy. Feeling better, she continued down the hall towards the suite Teddy and Arizona shared. She raised a hand to knock on the door, and waited patiently for the other woman to answer.

When Teddy opened the door, Addison could only stare at the vision in front of her. The cardio surgeon stood in front of her also clad in a sinful black dress. It hugged every inch of Teddy with a precision that made Addison's knees weak. As Teddy moved slightly, Addison swore she could make out the definition of her well defined abs underneath.

"Addison?" Teddy asked, gently waving her hand in front of the redhead's face.

"Huh? What?" Addison said, startled out of her musing reverie.

Teddy cocked her head to the side, a knowing smile dancing on her lips. "Hi."

"Hey," the redhead replied breathily. "Sorry, I was uh…"

"Distracted," Teddy finished.

"Yeah."

"You ready to go?" the younger woman asked, stepping into the hallway.

Addison nodded. "Definitely."

She offered Teddy a soft smile as she extended her hand to her date. Was this a date? Addison had no idea what it was, but as Teddy' fingers laced through her own, it just felt right. Despite the semi-awkwardness of their situation, she felt none of that when they were together. It was like the world ceased to matter once her gaze met that of the stunning woman next to her, and that scared the ever loving shit out of her.

Feeling a gentle squeeze of her hand, she turned to look at Teddy, who stared at the elevator doors, smiling like a fool. Addison bumped her hip against the other woman's, giggling as their reflections moved as well. Teddy responded by wrapping an arm around Addison's slim waist and pulling her close. She placed a gentle kiss on the redhead's cheek, smiling against the soft skin.

Definitely a date.

Addison shrunk away, blushing as they stepped into the elevator. Once they arrived at the lobby, they made their way out into the Spanish night, their hands still intertwined comfortably. Teddy led them into a quaint restaurant. Their dinner was filled with stolen glances, secret smiles, and of course good food. After a few glasses of wine, both women felt their nerves and inhibitions dissipate.

They giggled, unabashedly touching, as they made their way over to G10, which had just started to get going at this time of night. They ignored the whistles from admiring men, pouring themselves into the club. Teddy picked up a couple of drinks from the bar, handing Addison hers with a bit of a devilish look on her face.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Addison asked. "Did you roofie me?"

Teddy rolled her eyes. "I don't think I _need_to roofie you, Addison."

The redhead shrugged, knowing it was the truth. She downed her drink quickly, hoping to further feel the effects of her already tipsy state. The music surrounding them sent a shiver down her spine; she loved to dance. She especially loved to dance a little dirty, and there was no one she'd rather get dirty with than Teddy. "Dance with me," she breathed into the blonde's ear.

"Now?" Teddy screeched nervously, knowing where this would probably lead them.

"Yeah."

"Um…ok," she replied, allowing Addison to pull her into the throng of people. The lights danced around them, illuminating Addison in the most delicious of ways. She slid her body against the redhead's, delighting in the pang of pleasure she felt with just a few simple touches. Addison's fingers caressed the smooth skin of her arms, further seducing her, and before Teddy knew it, they were grinding in earnest. Her body buzzed with an intoxicating combination of alcohol and all things Addison.

She could feel Addison's hot breath against her neck, and her hands running along her back as their bodies moved against one another. Her head was spinning, and her body moved of its own accord. She didn't dare attempt to control herself, as she knew there was simply no hope. The pleasure of dancing with Addison was dizzying and she felt like she might faint.

After dancing a little more, they left the club even more entwined than when they had entered. Neither woman made any secret of their attraction as they stumbled back to the hotel. Teddy jumped Addison in the elevator, crashing their lips together. She pressed the redhead against the wall of the elevator, her hands roaming all over the lithe body beneath her.

Addison let out a strangled moan as she felt Teddy's fingers venture up her thighs. This was heading somewhere both terrifying and completely wonderful, and her alcohol clouded mind neither wanted to do anything about it nor could. Lips still attached, they continued to Teddy's suite. Minds foggy with pleasure, they fell through the door. Teddy stripped Addison of her dress, and Addison returned the favor. Clad only in their underwear, they collapsed on the bed. They were almost at the moment of no return, when Teddy pulled away.

"Wait!"  
>"What?" Addison asked breathily, her hands continuing to travel the expanse of Teddy's stomach.<p>

"We're drunk."

"Mhm," Addison giggled. "I know that."

"We'll regret this," Teddy concluded.

"Probably."

"Let's sleep instead?"

Addison shrugged. "Ok."

* * *

><p>Addison stirred the next morning in a room that was definitely not her own. She vaguely remembered spending the evening with Teddy, but that apparently involved lots of alcohol. As her eyes fluttered into focus, Addison realized she was actually in bed with Teddy. Well, it was more like she was entangled with Teddy. Slipping out of the bed, Addison stood next to it. She ran a hand through her red locks and placed a hand on her bare stomach.<p>

Her bare stomach

"Oh my God," she whispered, looking down at her body. She was wearing only her bra and underwear, with her dress from the previous night nowhere in sight. "Shit," she swore, looking around for her clothes. When she didn't see them in the room, Addison shrugged. "Fuck it," she muttered, walking towards the bathroom. She felt gross and her head throbbed; she definitely needed a shower.

The warm water helped wake her up, which in turn, helped Addison figure out what happened the night before. There was a lot of alcohol involved. A lot of alcohol. She could barely remember what the hell she and Teddy did. They definitely were at G10 for a few hours, but after they left, it was a blur. She had no idea how she ended up in her underwear in Teddy's bed. Oh God, she thought as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, what if they slept together? What if Callie was right and she was speaking the Vagina Monologues now?

Addison shuddered and stepped out of the shower. She really needed to talk to Teddy. As she wrapped herself in a towel, though, she realized that she didn't have any clothes. "Smooth Addison," she mumbled to herself. Taking care not to wake Teddy, she tiptoed through the bedroom to her closet. Looking for a longer dress, she rifled through the closet. Finally landing on one that looked long enough, she pulled it over her head. The soft material slid against her body, coming to rest at about mid thigh. It was short, but not ridiculously so, and she was just going back to her suite to change anyway.

Her stomach growled at her, making Addison aware of how hungry she was. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana. She curled up on the chaise lounge, picking up the book on the floor. She almost choked when she saw the title of it. _Slow Burn. _Good Lord. Despite the God awful title, Addison opened the book. She spent the next hour or so reading it until she heard Teddy pad into the living area.

"Morning Addie," she said in a sing song voice, sitting across from Addison in a lounge chair.

"Um hi Teddy," Addison choked out, attempting to remain her cool.

"You ok Addison?" Teddy asked, munching on her piece of fruit.

"Yeah, I'm um fine," she replied.

Teddy narrowed her eyes a little bit, not believing Addison for a second. "What's going on?"

"Did we, um, you know…" she stammered, not really making sense. "How much do you remember from last night?"

"Everything," the other woman replied nonchalantly. "What do _you _remember?"

"Not everything," Addison answered.

Teddy raised her eyebrows. "Ok so, what do you want to know?"

"I woke up in just my underwear cuddling with you…" the redhead declared.

"And?" Teddy asked, confused. "You're a cuddler. You told me that forever ago."

"But I was in my underwear!" Addison blurted.

Teddy furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure what you're getting at Addison."

"Did we um sleep together?" the redhead asked cautiously.

"Well yeah we sle…OH!" the other woman exclaimed, realization dawning upon her. "You want to know if we had sex."

Addison nodded furiously. "Yes, because I was basically naked, all tangled up in you, and I have no idea where my clothes are and you're kind of hot, but I'm not into women and…"

"Addison," Teddy interrupted, "we didn't sleep together."

"Oh," the redhead said awkwardly, looking back down at the book.

"What time is it?" Teddy blurted in an effort to change the topic.

Addison checked her phone. "A little after noon."

"Do you think they're up?" she asked, referring to their respective friends.

"Yeah probably," the redhead responded, standing from the chair. "Should we go check?"

"Yeah let's. Bring your key."

"Got it," Addison said, heading for the door. The two women walked down the hall together towards the suite Addison shared with Callie. The redhead scanned the key, unlocking the door with a click. She pushed it open and froze right on the spot. "Oh my God!" she squealed at the sight in front of her.

"Addison," Teddy chastised coming in behind her, "what are you screaming ab…oh," she stopped dead in her tracks. "well that's something."

Callie had Arizona pinned against the fridge, neither one of them wore very much clothing and it was quite obvious what was going on. Smirking, the blonde turned to face them in a sex filled haze. "So um, you guys gonna just stand there or are you going to join us?"

"Yeah," Callie agreed, trying not to laugh. "Either strip or get out."

Addison closed the door, embarrassed both at what she just saw, and at how hot she found it to have been. The images that immediately clouded her mind were of Teddy pinning her against a fridge and having her way with her. It was a little bit scary to be honest, but Addison was learning to accept the terrifying truth about her and Teddy. It was just a bit of a struggle sometimes.

"That was…"

"Yeah," Addison finished, not knowing exactly what words to use to adequately describe what had just happened.

They heard a pleasure filled scream come from the suite.

"Apparently they had a good time," Addison deadpanned.

"We should be rude friends and get them to take us to lunch."

"And pay because they scarred us," the redhead said excitedly.

"Good plan."

"Hey!" Addison yelled, banging on the suite door. "Are you done yet?"

"We're hungry!" Teddy contributed after a nudge in the ribs from Addison.

They giggled quietly as they waited for their friends to reemerge, hopefully clothed.

"Hey guys," Addison greeted Callie and Arizona as they exited the suite. "How was your night?" she quipped, knowing it would probably piss Callie off a little.

"Fantastic," Arizona answered.

"How was yours?" Callie batted back to her friend.

Addison and Teddy looked at each other. "Uhhh"

"Errrr"

"Yeah," Callie said with a smirk. "That's what I thought."


	6. Shout Out Loud

A/N: I know this took FOREVER! And I'm unbelievably sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who has been poking and prodding me to get this done. It wouldn't have happened otherwise. I also ask that you forgive my recent lack of replying to reviews…I got busy and got behind and I figured you'd rather have an update than a response to a review you left two or three months ago. I hope you enjoy this.

Happy Reading,

~KB~

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Shout Out Loud<p>

Addison stretched as the sun woke her from her deep sleep. The previous day had been a long, but exciting one. After breakfast, they shopped at various local shop, followed by visiting the spa, and then capping the day by hitting up the clubs. She was a little frustrated that Arizona didn't come back to the room last night, because the way she and Teddy were dancing made Addison really want to just go the whole way, but no empty room was available.

Speaking of Teddy, the redhead grabbed her phone and unlocked it, quickly scanning it for texts. She was hoping Teddy was up already and had texted her. Apparently the other woman was asleep, so Addison quickly typed a message.

_Good morning, Teddy. You should wake up._

Teddy groaned loudly in her room as she heard her phone buzz against the wood of the nightstand. Her head pounded and she felt like she might die, but she picked up her phone anyway. Smiling as she read the text, she quickly sent another back.

_I am awake._

Addison couldn't keep the smile off her face. Teddy was definitely getting under her skin in the best way possible. She was conflicted about whether or not she truly wished for something to actually happen, or if she was content with the flirting and kissing. She knew they were playing with fire, but sometimes fire was sexy.

_You should come over._

Teddy heaved a sigh at reading Addison's text. Part of her wanted to rush over there, but something held her back a little bit. She really liked who Addison was as a person, and she really enjoyed spending time with her. She'd given up denying her sexual attraction, but she still didn't know exactly how she felt about the whole thing. What would happen if they slept together? Would they try to make the distance work? Did they really even care enough to think about that? At that point, Teddy really didn't care to think much more, so she gave in…for now.

_I'll be there in a few._  
>The redhead smiled and got out of bed. She padded into her bathroom and took a quick shower. Their vacation only lasted a few more days, and Addison really wanted to make the best of them, especially where Teddy was concerned. She didn't know much about her newfound crush and companion. Actually, she knew nothing at all, except for general likes and dislikes. Teddy was tough, and she didn't do well with dishonesty. She was honorable, hard, and yet soft all at once. It drove Addison crazy. She wanted to know things about her; she wanted to know everything about her.<p>

After finishing getting dressed, Addison exited her bedroom, and heard a very happy Callie humming in the kitchen. "What's got you so happy this morning?" Addison asked as she came into the room.

Callie playfully glared at her. "Do you really have to ask, Addie?"

"I suppose not," the redhead replied, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Did you stay here last night?"

Narrowing her eyebrows, Addison casted a stern look at the Latina. "Not all of us spend our time with perfect strangers, Callie."

"She's hardly a stranger, Addie," the brunette retorted, chuckling as she took another sip.

"You know what I mean, Cal," Addison said with a roll of her eyes.

"You're just jealous because you're not getting laid, though you totally could be by the way," the Latina smirked at her friend. "You and Teddy should just get it over with."

"Teddy and I are not up for discussion right now…"

"Why not?" Callie interjected. "You totally should be. I swear every lesbian in Spain right now is rooting for the two of you to at least have a drunken fumble."

"Not. The. Point." Addison replied through gritted teeth.

The Latina smiled. "You keep saying that and yet you haven't offered your supposed actual point."

"Look Callie, I just don't want you to get hurt ok?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Callie answered, feigning ignorance.

"Don't play with me Torres," Addison responded. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. I see the way you and Arizona look at each other. Don't sit there and tell me that it's just sex and you feel nothing, because I haven't seen that sparkle you have in your eyes since well before Erica left. I really like Arizona. I think she's a great person, but we leave in two days. That's less than 48 hours Callie. You'll be on a plane back to Seattle and she'll be going back to I don't know where, but not Seattle. Just…" the redhead paused, taking a deep breath, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Callie swallowed at her friend's words. "Don't worry, Addie. I'll be fine."

"Ok," Addison responded with a nod.

The Latina turned as Arizona came into the room. Callie graciously poured her a cup of coffee, handing it to her with a smile and a lingering kiss on her cheek. "My turn with the shower," she murmured before disappearing into the bedroom.

"Ok," the blonde called after her. She took a sip of coffee, turning her attention to Addison. "Did you text Teddy this morning?"

"Yeah, when I got up," the redhead replied smoothly. "She should be over in a few minutes."

Just then a knock on the door sounded through the room. Addison happily went over to answer it, a gigantic smile plastered on her face. She opened the door to reveal Teddy who promptly wrapped her arms around Addison in a hug. Arizona raised her eyebrows in question at her friend as she approached the counter area in the redhead's wake. Teddy wasn't a big hugger, so her hugging Addison was a little strange. "Hey Teddy," the blonde greeted her friend, a knowing smirk tugging at her lips.

"Shut up," Teddy whispered, nudging Arizona with her elbows.

"Uh huh," Arizona said skeptically. "I didn't say anything."

"Whatever," the other blonde answered, grasping the cup of coffee Addison just put in front of her.

"So, Addison.." Arizona started, ignoring her friend's pout going on next to her.

"Yes?"

"What do you and Callie do?"

"Um," the redhead initially stammered because until this moment none of them really talked about their actual lives. "Well I'm a neonatal surgeon, but I'm at a smaller wellness based practice down in LA and do mostly nonsurgical things. Callie is an orthopedic surgeon."

"Is she in LA too?"

"Seattle," Addison answered. "What about you guys?"

"Well," Teddy responded, "Arizona is an attending in pediatric surgery at Children's Memorial Hospital in Chicago, while I am a cardio attending at Northwestern Memorial."

"Wow, so we're all surgeons. That's pretty hilarious."

"Definitely," Arizona said, forcing a bit of a laugh. It was a small world, yes, but in actuality it didn't really help things now that she knew where Callie lived. What if a spot opened up in Seattle? Would she apply for it? She hoped that maybe it would resolve something if she knew, but all it did was raise more questions. She smiled in spite of herself, however, as she felt a pair of soft lips press against her cheek. "Hey," she said, tilting her head back. "How was your shower?"

"Fantastic," the brunette replied, leaning down to give Arizona a kiss on her lips.

"Seriously, you two need to get a room," Teddy commented rolling her eyes.

"Don't be jealous, Teddy," Arizona replied playfully.

"Funny," Teddy retorted. "Ugh, I'm starving. You guys up for lunch?"

"Absolutely," Callie answered. "The usual café place?"

"As if there is another option Callie," Addison playfully responded.

The four headed down to the café located a couple blocks from the hotel. The early afternoon sun was warm against them, reminding them why they loved Spain so much. They were seated almost immediately upon arrival, the hostess striking up a brief conversation with Callie in Spanish. All the workers of the place knew who they were since they had been frequenting the café from their second day there.

As they waited for their food, the discussion flowed between them easily, as it typically did. They talked about their adventures from the previous night, reliving the best moments. Teddy somehow ended up sandwiched between multiple Spanish speaking men on the dance floor and was unable to escape, until Addison rescued her by giving the guys the show of a lifetime. Basically they competed with Callie and Arizona for the raunchiest dancing of the evening. Both women blamed it on the alcohol and the desperate circumstances, though both Callie and Arizona had their doubts. Unfortunately, the two of them were off in their favorite bathroom, christening it for about the tenth time when some poor soul walked in on them. Luckily, they were pretty much finished and no one was tossed out of the club, but the look on the woman's face was priceless according to Arizona who saw the whole thing over Callie's shoulder.

They were generally having a blast on vacation and enjoying one another's company, despite the crazy amount of sexual tension and pressure from their friends. They would just work to resolve it amongst themselves and try not to make too big of an ass of themselves in public, like their friends…who were currently whispering and touching in the most disgustingly adorable way.

"I think I might vomit," Teddy said with a smirk.

"Let's just leave them," Addison decided, getting up and pulling Teddy with her.

"Where are we going?"

"On a date," the redhead replied simply.

"Oh," Teddy answered, gently looping her arm through Addison's. "Well you could have just asked, you know, instead of being so demanding."

Addison rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious, Teddy."

"I know," the cardio surgeon shrugged. "So where are you taking me?"

"Places," the redhead responded cheekily.

"Uh huh," Teddy replied, but allowing herself to be tugged along by Addison anyway.

The women wandered through the streets of the Spanish city together. Addison knew the city a little better than Teddy due to her adventures with Callie over the years. This was Callie's favorite city, so they had journeyed out this way a couple of times together. She didn't know her way around like the Latina did, but she could certainly seem poised and knowledgeable to her date.

Her date…that seemed odd. Addison knew it was right; she knew that she had feelings for Teddy, and yet calling this outing a date seemed to be a bit surreal. Perhaps it was because she had never been on a date with a woman, or maybe it was because she hadn't been on a date in a very long time (longer than she would care to admit), but the redhead nearly twitched with nerves. Her stomach fluttered, and her palms were beginning to sweat. Teddy kept trying to grab her hand, but the Addison subtly refused, muttering lame excuses.

Teddy just raised an eyebrow and didn't push it. She figured Addison was nervous; Teddy knew she sure as hell was. But she had resolved to just roll with the punches. They would figure stuff out, and when they did, Teddy was sure it was going to be a good thing.

She and Addison entered a grocery store. When Teddy looked at her questioningly Addison shrugged. "I thought we could cook dinner together, since we just had a small meal and it's going on two now."

"That sounds great," Teddy replied.

"Perfect," the redhead smiled.

After they finished shopping, Addison hailed them a cab, so they wouldn't have to cart their purchases all the way back to the hotel. During the drive, the redhead finally gathered the courage to put her hand on Teddy's bare thigh. She heard the other woman suck in a breath, and inwardly congratulated herself. Gaining more confidence, the redhead began to draw small circles across the exposed flesh, never dipping underneath the hem of the shorts Teddy wore, which were unbelievably short.

Teddy gulped as she felt Addison's manicured nails dance across her skin. The redhead was driving her insane with the light touches. What Addison didn't know, or perhaps she did, was the fact that being touched like this turned her on like nothing else. She felt flushed, and heat flooded her body. She bit her lip, trying to maintain her composure, but she was sure Addison could tell how hot and bothered she was at this point.

Teddy breathed a sigh as relief as the cab rolled to a stop in front of the hotel, and Addison removed her hand from. She followed Addison into the hotel, carrying the grocery bags, and to the elevator. The ride up to their floor was quiet, but not awkward. Each woman was just trying to figure out where to go next. They had quite a few special moments in this particular elevator, but as much as Teddy wanted to drop the bags and just pin Addison against the wall, she didn't want to make a mess.

Exiting the elevator, the women made their way to the suite Addison shared with Callie. She was fairly certain they were going to be out for most of the evening. She remembered hearing them whisper about going out on a real date tonight as well, so she and Teddy should be left alone. Plus, there were two suites, so Callie and Arizona could go to the other one.

Teddy set the bags on the counter and rubbed her hands together eagerly. "So what are we making? I just put what you told me to in the basket."

"I'm not actually sure," Addison confessed. "I just sort of bought what I felt like, and figured we could just take it by ear."

Teddy raised her eyebrows. "Do you cook often or something? That sounds either very professional or wildly dangerous."

The redhead smirked. "I spent a lot of time in the kitchen as a child with the family chef. My father traveled a lot and was generally gone, and I don't exactly have the greatest relationship with my mother, so I would spend a lot of time with Antonia. I've been cooking forever, and Antonia was a wonderful teacher. I didn't get to really spend time in a kitchen for years because of work, but I've been getting back into it since I moved to LA. It's less insane."

"Wow. That was not what I was expecting."

Addison laughed as she unpacked the groceries. "Here," she said, handing Teddy some peppers, "prep these."

The women laughed and joked around as they prepared their dinner. Addison decided on chicken fajitas, which Teddy was more than ok with. They sat down to eat dinner, their conversation continuing nearly effortlessly. It never failed to amaze either woman how well they seemed to get along. Addison felt like she could talk to Teddy forever and never run out of things to say.

The redhead cleared the table, and quickly did the dishes despite Teddy's protests. She ordered the cardio surgeon to pick out a movie, joining her on the couch a few moments later. Upon seeing Heath Ledger fill the screen, Addison quirked an eyebrow. "A Knight's Tale, really?"

"Don't judge me," Teddy quickly defended, "I love this movie."

"No judgment," Addison replied with a smile, pressing play on the remote.

As the movie began, a comfortable silence fell over the two women. After a few moments of not so subtle nudging on Teddy's part, Addison moved closer and settled into a comfortable position that constituted cuddling. With Teddy's arm draped around her, and her own resting on the cardio surgeon's abdomen, Addison let out a contented sigh. As she watched the movie, Addison absentmindedly drew circles along the soft skin of Teddy's stomach. Much like during the cab ride, Teddy felt her mind becoming hazy. Her body was tingling, and each touch by Addison felt like a pleasurable burn across her skin.

Her breathing labored, Teddy looked down at the woman on top of her, her breath catching as she found Addison's gorgeous eyes peering back at her. Tilting her head, she captured the other woman's lips in a hesitant but tender kiss. Addison returned the kiss with fervor, quickly deepening it as she molded her body against Teddy's. A strangled moan escaped the blonde's lips as she felt Addison's entire length against her for the first time. She was drowning in pleasure filled sensations, her mind completely shutting off. The only thing of which she was aware was Addison. And Addison seemed to be everywhere all at once.

Teddy groaned in protest as Addison pulled away and stood in front of her. She quickly shut up, however, as she watched the redhead peel off her shirt and drop it on the floor, soon followed by her bra. Teddy sat up, and swallowed hard, as she took in the gorgeous woman in front of her. Smirking, Addison straddled Teddy's lap, and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. She wrestled the blonde's shirt over her head, tossing it with the growing pile of discarded clothing.

Any hesitation Teddy might have felt disappeared once she felt Addison's bare skin against hers. The contact plunged her back within the fogs of pleasure, and her nerves completely dissipated. Their hands explored one another gently as they became acclimated to the other's body. Moans of pleasure filled the air as things quickly escalated.

"Bedroom?" Addison husked against Teddy's ear.

She nodded. "Please," she answered, sending them past the point of no return.

They fell onto Addison's bed in a heap of limbs, their passion quickly returning. Stripping themselves of their remaining clothing, the two women captured one another in a heated embrace. Addison's lips ghosted across Teddy's skin as she descended the cardio surgeon's body. She paused just below her navel, giving herself time to collect her thoughts. Shoving aside her nerves, Addison hesitantly flicked her tongue against the drenched skin of Teddy's slit. Encouraged by the other woman's moans, the redhead continued to slowly explore. She briefly swirled around Teddy's clit, before completely tonguing her opening.

Teddy writhed underneath the redhead, seemingly going a little insane from her ministrations. "Oh my God," she breathed, panting heavily as her climax rushed towards her. "Addison!"

The redhead plunged two fingers deep within her lover and finally just focused on Teddy's clit. The heart surgeon gasped Addison's hair, her hips bucking wildly as her moans reached fever pitch. With one final scream, Teddy announced her release, shuddering and clenching around her lover. "Wow," she panted. "That was…"

"Shhh," Addison said, climbing up Teddy's naked form. "Rest. I can tell you're tired."

"What about you?" she asked, the words forming lazily.

"We have all night."


End file.
